


If you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to

by allofspace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was meant to be the dom, and Allison never wanted to be dominated so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first femslash fic... sorry? I just think the world needs more Allydia pwps (title obviously taken from Weezer song with the same name)

While Allison and Lydia were both pretty badass with controlling personalities, Allison knew this was inevitable. Lydia was meant to be the dom, and Allison never wanted to be dominated so badly.

Lydia was so very cruel, but it was only because Allison loved it so fucking much. Lydia liked to test Allison’s restraint and her stamina; it reminded Allison of her training, but in a much, much funner way. 

Tonight, Lydia had come into Allison’s room with a mischievous smile, and holding a remote in one hand. Allison hadn’t even had time to clear her homework textbooks from her bed before Lydia was pushing her back into the mattress. Hardcovers pressed uncomfortably into her back, but she would never complain about it to Lydia. Lydia spread her knees apart, and laid down slowly in between them, on top of Allison. She gave one very chaste kiss to Allison’s lips and Allison had to bite her bottom lip as Lydia pulled away to stop herself for chasing after more. 

When Lydia pulled back, she unbuttoned Allison’s jeans and pulled them off completely. Allison wondered if they were having sex right then; she definitely wouldn’t mind. But no, Lydia was too cruel for that. She pulled down the front of Allison’s lace panties and smiled as she held up a small purple device in front of Allison.

“Know what this is, sweetie?” Lydia asked in an all-too innocent voice. 

Allison nodded, her breath already hitching. 

“Good girl,” Lydia said as she brought out a bottle of lube and began covering the vibrator with the gel. They’d talked about maybe doing this some time, but Allison had no idea Lydia went and bought one. 

~*~

That was how Allison found herself eating dinner with her father and Lydia, wondering how torture could be so awesome. It was only torture because her father being there was the last thing she wanted. Lydia had made Allison put in the vibrator herself and had also left out a dress for her to wear. 

Allison felt a low buzzing inside her and her breath hitched as she tried not to start riding it out on the chair. 

“So dad, when do you have to be there by?” Allison asked inquisitively. “You don’t want to be late.” Her dad was supposed to be meeting some of his old friends at a bar, and he would hopefully be out all night. 

“Yeah, Mr. Argent. We’ll do the dishes, don’t even worry about it,” Lydia added. She must be getting antsy as well, because she usually liked to prolong these type of awful situations for Allison.

When he finally left, Allison breathed a sigh of relief and went to lightly touch herself, to at least ease the feeling building up. Lydia would have none of, stopping Allison by grabbing her wrist. 

“Dishes,” Lydia commanded. 

Lydia followed Allison around as she took the dishes from the table to the kitchen sink, sometimes ramping up the vibrator and sometimes turning it off completely. Allison would feel her muscles spasm and she’d have to occasionally stop and squeeze her hands into fists wanting so badly to just put pressure there. 

When she finally was starting to wash the dishes, she felt Lydia behind her. Lydia pressed her breasts into Allison’s back. Allison tried to concentrate on the dishes; Lydia put the vibrator up a notch. Allison tried to maneuver herself to have one of Lydia’s legs between hers so she could rub on it; but Lydia wouldn’t let her.

“Please,” Allison begged. And finally Lydia brought a hand around to the front of Allison and dragged a finger lightly across her tummy, then down lower. She dragged a finger of her clit, and Allison couldn’t help but try and push down for more pressure. 

“Don’t be a bad girl. Keep doing the dishes,” Lydia whispered into her ear.

Lydia continued to press her finger through the cotton of the dress and the lace underwear, finally giving Allison some pressure. Allison was pretty sure she’d been washing the same plate for 10 minutes by the time Lydia started biting her neck and shoulders, while still only giving half the pressure she wanted. 

She started to make whining sounds when Lydia reached another hand around to grasp one of Allison’s breasts and start kneading it. Lydia moved her hand from rubbing Allison’s labia and she thought she might scream. She felt Lydia pull the back of her underwear, the fabric piling into middle and giving her pressure that she wanted desperately. Then that stopped and Lydia was rucking up the back of her dress. Her hand was sliding into Allison’s underwear and finally Allison felt skin and more pressure. She was so wet and she knew Lydia liked it that way. Lydia circled the vibrator with her finger then squeezed it into Allison as well. Allison bucked her hips and that got her a hard bite to the shoulder from Lydia. Lydia took her hand off Allison’s breast to turn up the vibrator more and more. 

Noises were escaping Allison’s throat, not even realizing she was the one making the sounds. Her hips were undulating and she could feel her muscles pulsing and she had to lean her forearms on the sink, breathing heavily. She tried staving off the orgasm as long as she could, knowing that she had to wait for Lydia, but it was getting really fucking difficult. 

Finally, with Lydia’s fingers still inside, Lydia whispered into her ear, “Come for me.”

And Allison did, as her orgasm shook her body thoroughly and Lydia pulled out the vibrator. So much sensation and suddenly nothing, Allison dropped to her knees, panting. Lydia dropped behind her and pulled Allison back to rest against her, combing Allison’s hair with her fingers.

“Do you want me to—“ Allison started, figuring Lydia would want her to return the favour. 

“Oh honey, I came just from watching that,” Lydia breathed with a smile and kissed Allison’s forehead.


End file.
